


You were seven, I was nine

by toothpastekisses



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothpastekisses/pseuds/toothpastekisses
Summary: This is my first work and I apologize for any grammar mistakes I've could make.English is not my first language. Also,if someone couldhelp me proof reading with future works that would be amazing!THANK YOU  AND HAPPY READING!





	You were seven, I was nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I apologize for any grammar mistakes I've could make.  
> English is not my first language. Also,if someone could  
>  help me proof reading with future works that would be amazing!
> 
> THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!

It’s a warm Saturday morning in the summer, and Scott was just arriving to Tessa’s apartment building in Montreal, he parked the car and stayed there for a few minutes, for him it certainly has been an eternity, when suddenly he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

“Hey…” Scott said nervously. “Hey man, what’s up?” Someone at the other end of the phone replied. “Remember I told you about… You know… The thing I wanted to do” Scott still nervously said. “Well… I’m here and I don’t know if I should continue or abort mission”

“Scott, come on! You cannot keep doing this. If you don’t get to do it, someone else will and you, you will regret for the rest of your life” Danny, Scott’s brother said. “Just don’t think it too much, now don’t you dare to call me back if you haven’t done the “thing” yet, I have to go.”

Scott hang up and stayed there for a couple more minutes just staring to the road when just like that he got out of the car and walked to the principal door in the building, he walked all the way to Tessa’s apartment and once he was right in front of her apartment door he took out of the pocket in his jacket what it looked like a letter and was going to slide that under the door when he could hear something. Someone was approaching to the door. He turned back and put the letter back in his pocket when he noticed it was the sound of the door opening.

“Scott?” Jordan, Tessa’s sister asked surprised. “What are you doing here? I thought Tessa said you and her were going to meet later today.”

His face turned white pale and he was thinking on a believable comeback, to explain what he was doing that early looking for Tessa.

“Hey… Jordan…” Scott said and swallowed a big gulp and turned around to face her. “The real question is, what are you doing here?”

Jordan stared at him for a moment and he cleared his throat.

 

“Uhm, yeah I was just passing by and I thought I could say… Hello to my sister?”

“Who is it?” Tessa asked and approached to the door. “Scott! What are you doing here?” She said confused. “You said we were going to meet by the evening”.

“What?” Scott said with a sarcastic look in his face. “I can’t stop by my favorite and only _bandmate_ ’s apartment whenever I want just to say hello?”

 

Tessa let out a brief laugh. “Well…Yes, you can _bandmate_. But now we’re going to have breakfast; my mom and Jordan are visiting; would you like to join us?” Tessa asked with a smile.

“I don’t want to bother, no, it’s not necessary T, I’ll call you later yeah?” Scott said and attempted to leave but Tessa grabbed his arm. “Come on, you’re not bothering anyone. I would love to have breakfast with my mom, my sister and my _best friend_. Tessa gave Scott the puppy eyes and Scott’s heart was for sure melting, anyone could with eyes could see when Jordan interrupted. “Okaaay! This jus got weird” Jordan said joking and walked into the apartment. Scott and Tessa smiled and shook their heads, closed the door and followed Jordan.

 

“Oh! hi Scott” Kate said. “I thought Tess said you guys were going to meet later”

“Ha! yeah… I guess we changed plans” He said feeling shy.

“We? Ha-ha it was you the one who showed up at my door step without any warning, Moir” Tessa said jokingly.

 

They sat down to enjoy their breakfasts when Scott’s mobile started ringing. “Aren’t you going to pick up?” Jordan asked. “Nah, it’s just Danny…” He replied trying to avoid more questions. Suddenly, Tessa took Scott’s phone from his hands and picked up and put the call on speaker.

_“Hello?” She said._

_“Hello? Who is this?” Danny asked._

_“It’s me,Tessa”. She replied._

_“Tessa? The new missus…”_

 

Danny could not even finish his sentence when quicker than a ray of light, Scott took the phone off of Tessa’s hands and silenced the speaker.

_“Yeah… I’ll call you back later Danny”_ he said and hang up.

“What was that?” Tessa asked confused and staring at Scott.

He was thinking on what to say this time, when Tessa started laughing. Soon after the incident with Danny on the phone and Tessa picking up, Scott thanked Kate for the delicious breakfast and him and Tessa went to the other room.

 

“So… what you do want to do now Moir?” Tessa sat on the edge of the bed and asked with that lovely and friendly smile of hers. “Now that you’ve showed up this early and we have the full day to spend together.”

“Uhm… I don’t know” Scott said while jumping into her bed. “Do you have any ideas?” Scott said and got close enough to Tessa to kiss her on the cheek. “I have missed you T” he whispered in her ear.

“I have missed you too Scott… And I hate we cannot do much or tell people about us, not even our own families” Tessa said and looked down.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to feel like that Tess. You know we can tell them but we are going to do it whenever you are ready, I’ve told you a million times.” Scott said and kissed her lips .

“Are you sure Scott? It’s just it scares me thinking I might lose you.

“Tessa, you are never going to lose me, silly.” Scott said and smiled and kissed her forehead. “So now, tell me Virtue, what are our plans for today?”

“Well I have to do some errands for my mom. Do you have anything better to do?” Tessa asked.

“Let me check my agenda" Scott said as he did as if he was actually checking. "Well, you are lucky I'm free so I think I will be doing those errands with you. Maybe that way you can finish earlier".

Tessa threw a pillow at him and a smile spread across Tessa’s face appeared. “Okay, let’s go!”

* * *

 

 

Scott decided to wait for Tessa in his car and took the chance to call Danny back.

_“Hey”_ Scott said. _“You almost screwed up dude!”_

_“W-what?! It had had been more than one hour and I thought my little brother already got the guts to do what is obvious for everyone but not him, apparently”_ Danny said. _“Ugh, I know man… it’s just, when I was about to, Jordan opened up the door and I didn’t know what to do or say, they invited me for breakfast… And long story short, I haven’t done it yet. And…”_

Scott promptly stopped talking. Tessa was approaching.

_«Oh my God… She looks perfect… an angel… How and when did I get so lucky to have her? » Scott thought by seeing Tessa in a beautiful yellow summer dress. Her hair was side braided and she was putting her sunglasses on._

_“Scott? Scott?”_ Danny was yelling on the phone when just like that Scott hang up and, in a jump, he got out of the car and hurried to open the door for Tessa.

 

“Mademoiselle, let me help you” He said opening the door and helping Tessa to get into the car.

“Oh, merci monsieur tu es très aimable” Tessa said with a smile and laughing briefly.

 

They spent the whole day going from one place to another doing the errands Kate entrusted Tessa. Suddenly it was getting dark and they realized they even skipped lunch that day so they decided to stop for some food at a local restaurant and order to go for dinner. Tessa said they could eat at her apartment but Scott had another idea. When they drove by, Tessa looked disconcerted.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked not knowing what to expect.

“You’ll see T” Scott said and smiling at her.

 

They drove for about thirty minutes or so when Scott finally pulled. They were in this impressive scenic viewpoint where they could see the lights of the city and at the same time admire the lights of the moon and stars.

 

“Wow” Tessa exclaimed.

“Do you like it?” He asked while taking out some blankets from the back seat of the car and placing them in the ground next to the car.

“Yes! I do like this” She replied.

 

Scott made them a bonfire so they won’t be cold now it was the night, he put some music on the radio and soon they proceeded to eat their food and from one moment to another they were staring and counting at the stars.

 

“This is beautiful Scotty, how is it I’ve never knew of this place before”

“I just thought this would be better than your _GREAT_ idea of eating dinner in your kitchen you know” He smirked.

“Ha-ha” Tessa said and punched him in the arm, but not too hard. “Is that all what you’ve got Virtue?” Scott said teasing.

She sat up and punched him in the arm again, this time, according to Scott a little harder. Which actually wasn’t true but he was just pretending.

“Oh no you did not do that Virtue!” He said. “Now you’ll pay the price”.

Scott started tickling Tessa and she was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes from that.

“Stop. Please stop Scott” Tessa begged him and not being able to contain that thunderous laugh she has had since she was just a little girl.

 

Suddenly, he was on top of her, both were staring right into the eyes and just a little gap between his and her lips was keeping them apart when he got to realize this and just like that he got up and turned away.

 

“W-what’s wrong?” She asked him but there was no response back from him. “Scott?”. “Nothing, T. Nothing is wrong, it’s just…” Scott said and stopped. “I’ve been wanting to tell you something”. “Yeah? What is it Scott?” Tessa asked with a serious and concerned face. “Well… You’ll see Tess, thing is…” Scott was so nervous he was starting to sweat. “Scott…You’re scaring me”. She told him. “What’s happening?”. “It’s just…I-I-I don’t know how to say this Tessa! It’s difficult.” Scott said. “Are you breaking up with me?” She asked almost tearing up. “What?!” Scott exclaimed. “Then what would it be so hard to tell huh? Tell me the truth Scott, you are breaking up with me. I know it” Tessa said with a bit of anger and bitterness in her words. “No, Tessa!” Scott said.

 

Tessa stood up and walked away with tears in her eyes. Scott got into the car and drove the whole time next to her trying to convince her to get back in but she was refusing.

 

“Please Tess, it’s not what you’re thinking, believe me, also it’s starting to rain”. Scott said.

“Then tell me what is it Scott? What is it so hard to tell?” She asked still a bit angry and with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Scott parked and jumped out of the car and not losing not even one more minute he approached to Tessa, took her left hand and with the other he took out from his pocket the letter he was supposed to give her early that morning and started to read.

 

_“My dear Tessa. If you’re reading it means I finally happened to…”_

He suddenly stopped reading. “This is pointless, reading this under the rain” They both laughed at the sheet of paper being shattered by the water.

 

“Tessa, what I’m trying to say it’s I’ve known you since ** _you were seven and I was nine_** , it’s been twenty years, almost twenty-one since the very first moment I saw you in that ice rink trying to keep standing in the ice…” They both let out a laugh. “And it’s been since that moment I knew I wanted to spend as much time as I could be holding your hand. So…” In one movement he kneeled in front of her, took out a ring from his other pocket and said. “Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue… Would you marry me?” Tessa was speechless by this moment and seemed to be disconnected from the world. “Tessa?” Scott called her name. “YES!” Tessa said happily. “I will marry you, Scott!” Right after saying this, Scott put the ring on her finger, got up and kissed her in the lips and wiped her tears away.

* * *

 

 

 

After this they got into the car, Tessa called Kate and Jordan and told the big great news. When she hung up the phone and still admiring the precious ring she now had on her finger it hit her.

“Wait a minute! Scott… This morning, when Danny called. Did he know about this?” Tessa asked.

“Umm yes, he knew, and actually it was his idea that you should have my grandma’s ring” Scott said feeling a little guilty. “I hope you don’t mind I told Danny about us”.

“Scott, of course I don’t mind. I’m actually glad you did” Tessa said and kissed him.

"I told you Virtue, you are not going to lose me" Scott said and smiled.

 

Right after, they drove back home, they stayed at Scott’s apartment and after getting separate showers, they did a few more calls to their friends and relatives explaining a little of the situation and letting them know they were now engaged. As Tessa finished the last call, Scott pulled her into a hug and kissed her in the forehead. _“I love you Tessa, my Tessa”_. He said. “ _And I love you Scott, my Scott”_. She replied and they shared a kiss as they fell asleep.


End file.
